The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Philadelphus coronarius and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Romanizam’. ‘Romanizam’ is a new cultivar of mock orange, a shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Philadelphus was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation by the Inventor in Perry, Ohio in summer of 1997. The new cultivar was discovered growing in a seed bed that had been planted with seed derived from unnamed plants of Philadelphus coronaria. The exact parent plants are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2008 in Perry, Ohio. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.